101 Reasons Why Luna Lovewood is Insane
by Neko-Hale
Summary: Traducción. By Lycoris Brightwater.  Escrito por Draco Malfoy


101 razones de por qué Luna Lovegood está demente.

1. Cree en Nargles. _Yo también_

2. Usa su collar de corcho de cerveza de mantequilla todo el día, todos los días. _Lo envidio_

3. Nunca cepilla su cabello. _No lo necesita_

4. Dibuja en todos sus libros. _Las cosas más asombrosas._

5. Y en sus bolsos. _Tiene muchos_

6. Y en todo lo que pueda tener en sus manos realmente. _Ella recurrió a mí una vez_.

7. Tararea. Las _más hermosas canciones_.

8. Todo el tiempo. _Espero para escucharla_.

9. Lleva aretes en forma de rábanos. _Perfectamente diseñados_.

10. Sonríe. _Su hermosa sonrisa_

11. Todo el tiempo_. Mejora mi día._

12. Es fiel a "El Quisquilloso". _Tengo __una suscripción por cinco años_.

13. Hizo un sombrero con un león gigante en él para un partido de Quidditch. _Apoyaba a Gryffindor_.

14. Camina dormida. _Yo la sigo_.

15. Una vez hizo un brazalete con clips. _Todos de diferentes colores_.

16. Y lo usó todos los días por un mes. _Yo quería uno_.

17. Cambia su color favorito cada pocos días. _Siempre algo perfecto_.

18. Dibuja a las personas. _Perfectamente_

19. Gente al azar. _De la calle, realmente_.

20. Sus dibujos parecen fotografías. _Son increíbles_.

21. Tiene un par de pendientes que asemejan abejas vivas. _Zumban cuando se enfada_.

22. Trata de volar cada pocos meses. _Salta de las mesas_.

23. Sólo para estar segura de que no puede. _Nunca puede_.

24. Silba cuando está feliz. _Eso es todo el tiempo_.

25. Es sangre pura pero viste ropas muggles. _No están tan mal_.

26. Le habla a los juguetes. _Sólo para estar segura_.

27. Baila sola en la lluvia torrencial. _Yo miro_.

28. Pintó una vez una pared entera de amarillo claro. _Es un lindo color_.

29. Nunca usa maquillaje. _Nunca_.

30. Nunca se mancha. _Lo cual es extraño_.

31. Su cabello tiene alrededor de un metro de largo. _Espero que nunca se lo corte_.

32. Cree en Wrackspurts. _Mi cabeza está llena de ellos_.

33. Colecciona rocas. _Solo las bonitas_.

34. Tiene un cajón entero en su mesa de noche. _Lo pintó de verde_.

35. Completamente dedicada perder las monedas. _La última vez que conté, tenía veinte galeones_.

36. Pinta las rosas de rojo. Ama _"Alicia en el país de las maravillas"_.

37. Nunca dice su cumpleaños_. El 11 de enero_.

38. Nunca recibe regalos. _Excepto los que yo le doy_.

39. Nunca ha tenido una fiesta. _Quiero hacerle una_.

40. Se cuela hasta la cocina. _No por comida_.

41. Sólo para hablarles a los elfos domésticos. _Es tan dulce_.

42. Es una Ravenclaw, pero no actúa como una. _Esto es maravilloso_

43. No estudia, pero obtiene buenas calificaciones. _Granger estaría tan molesta_.

44. Pasa varias noches pegando libros rotos para juntarlos de nuevo. _La gente puede ser tan cruel_.

45. Nunca trata de recuperar sus cosas cuando la gente se las roba. _Ni siquiera cuando se burlan_.

46. Pero siempre las tiene al día siguiente. _¿Es una ninja?_

47. Vio a su madre morir. _Lloro cuando pienso en eso_.

48. Pinta sus uñas. _Con lunares y rayas_.

49. Con pintura real. _Es más fácil de quitar_.

50. Hizo un sombrero con un águila en él. _Para apoyar a Ravenclaw_.

51. Lee más que Granger. _Casi la mitad de la biblioteca_.

52. Tiene insomnio. _Yo también_.

53. Pero sólo los miércoles. _Yo todo el tiempo_.

54. Se unió a SPEW. _Yo quería_.

55. Usa el mismo vestido todos los sábados. _El vestido más hermoso_.

56. Nada en el Lago Negro. _Para ella no es helado_.

57. A las tres de la mañana. _Yo la veo_.

58. Hizo crecer un árbol. _De una pequeña semilla_.

59. Luego construyó una casa de árbol en él. _Se cayó_.

60. Lleva su varita detrás de la oreja. _Perfecta seguridad de varita_.

61. Salta por todos lados. _Es más rápido que caminar_.

62. Le canta a la luna a medianoche. _Sólo en caso de que la oiga_.

63. Nunca se enoja con nadie. _Nunca._

64. Toca el piano. _Maravillosamente_.

65. Los sábados a las cuatro en punto. _Nunca falla_.

66. Pinta sus propios zapatos. _En espirales y estrellas_.

67. Pinta zapatos para los cumpleaños de otros. _No me ha dado un par_.

68. Cambia el color de sus ojos seguido. _A veces a colores como púrpura o amarillo_.

69. Escribe semanalmente para "El Profeta". _Ese viejo trapo_.

70. Sólo para insistir, una vez más, que los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados son reales. _Que probablemente lo sean._

71. Cuando se aburre, tratará de mover objetos y cosas con su mente, como en el libro muggle: Matilda. _La he visto_.

72. Usa orejas de gato los domingos y maúlla cuando se le habla. _Me dan ganas de reír_.

73. Sólo recibe una tarjeta el día de San Valentín cada año. _Siempre de mi parte_.

74. Cada pocos meses, hablará en un idioma diferente durante todo el día, incluso con los profesores. _Es divertido de ver_.

75. Teme crecer. _Yo también_.

76. Teme ser tan sólo un peón en la fantasía de otra persona. _Yo también_.

77. Cuando piensa que está sola, interpretará canciones de su propia creación. _Ser cantante es su ambición secreta_.

78. Adora el sabor de la sopa. _No es tan malo_.

79. Cree que cuando cumpla 150, será cualquier clase de gato que quiera. _Es una locura_.

80. Cree que de ahí vienen los gatos. _Los gatos son misteriosos_.

81. Escribe en su pie. _Me oyeron bien._

82. No en su mano, en su pie. _Es la cosa más extraña_.

83. Juega juegos de cartas consigo misma. _Siempre gana_.

84. Habla en sus sueños. _Murmurándole a su madre_.

85. Ama los crayones. _Es la cosa más extraña_.

86. Cuando puede salirse con la suya, escribe todas sus tareas con crayón púrpura. _Una idea brillante_.

87. Aún duerme con una cómoda cobija. _Su madre se la hizo_.

88. A veces se cree un guerrero Jedi y re-actúa todas las escenas de Star Wars. _Es divertido de ver_.

89. Jura demasiado. _Aprendí casi todos mis juramentos de ella_.

90. Después se siente culpable de ello. _Puedo decirlo por su expresión_.

91. Nunca menciona a su madre en público. _Sólo individualmente_.

92. Muestra su opinión y quién es realmente porque espera que alguien en algún lugar verdaderamente quiera ser su amigo. _Comparte mi deseo_.

93. Aprendió elfo de Tolkien. _No el elfo real_. *

94. Teme no ser realmente buena para lo que la vida le depara. _¿Quién no?_

95. Tiene una fotografía de su madre bajo su almohada. _La he visto_.

96. Es amiga de Myrtle La Llorona. _El fantasma del baño_.

97. Construye muñecos de nieve de tres metros de altura en invierno. _Nombra a cada uno_.

98. Le habla a los fantasmas y les pregunta cómo es morir. _Da miedo_.

99. Se ríe de las bromas, pero nunca de las personas. _Nunca_.

100. Está en algún lugar entre volar y caer. _Ella flota_.

101. Brilla. _Como la luna_.

1 razón de por qué Draco Malfoy está demente.

1. Está enamorado de Luna

*En ésta razón la autora hace referencia al idioma élfico inventado por Tolkien para su serie de libros de "El señor de los anillos".

* * *

El crédito de esta historia va para Lycoris Brightwater. Ella ha tenido la gentileza de dejarme traducir su maravilloso fic. Todo review es para ella, yo soy sólo un mero canal.

Neko-Hale


End file.
